roblox_vehiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
APEX Callisto
Released on June 2, 2018, The is the most powerful APEX vehicle ever produced. It may be rigged to take on high-end sports cars and much more. |-|Overview = |image1= |caption1= |company= Seconds / 1 MPH (1.6 KPH) |production= 2018 - present |capacity= 5 |class= Luxury / Premium Sports Sedan |engine= 426 HP+ |top_speed= 160 MPH+ |related= |sales= TBA }} Overview The APEX Callisto is a full-size sedan that will be produced by APEX Motors and Electronics. This sedan will not be replacing the Caprea but it is a full-sized sedan- intended to compete with high-end sports cars. The Callisto is believed to be based off the Genesis G80. Specifications were released in April 2018 and the FX model was released on June 2, 2018. Unlike other models, the APEX Callisto has an information module where you can read more detailed information about this vehicle. It was designed by phily241 and is the current flagship of the company. Trims FX (Base) The base model has APEX's newest infotainment system, known as the Modern Vehicular Display or MVD. It will be the first model with this feature, bringing the best of ROBLOX to the drivers and passengers. At the same time, this sedan has optional ambient interior lighting, allowing for a more comfortable ride. In addition, there are other features included to make the FX desirable. This vehicle sports a 2.0 L twin turbocharged engine rated at 325 horsepower, allowing it to run at high speeds and pass with ease with the most powerful engine of any APEX car. On the outside, the FX trim has standard fog lights, full LED lighting and chrome trim around the grille and trunk handle. Like all APEX models, this vehicle has full LED lighting. GT The GT model will have more amenities compared to the base model along with standard features in the FX. Unlike its lower trim counterpart, it will have a 3.0 L turbocharged V-6 engine rated at 385 horsepower, along with all-wheel drive. The best features of the Callisto will be standard on this model, making it the true flagship of the company. Basic Specifications Here are the basic specifications in performance and state of the : A-Chassis Specs * Horsepower **''FX'': 325 HP **''GT'': 425 HP * Revolution/Min: 6100 * Weight **''FX'': 3910 Pounds (1773 kg) **''GT'': 4010 Pounds (1818 kg) * Drive Type: All-Wheel Drive * Transmission: Auto, Semi For more specifications, see here. Features & Capabilities A-Chassis Features *Dynamic Driving *(Innovated) Adjustable Ride height / Power *(Innovated) Lights, Blinkers, and LEDs. *(Innovated) Operational Animated Interior ' CAR ' *(Innovated) Functional Doors *(Innovated) Functional Windows *APEXHUB V.1 (Press J) ' KEYFOB ' *Toggle Trunk *Disable DriverSeat *Lock Car (Will close all Doors) *Unlock Car *Start Car (x2) More will be noted if unseen RV's Opinion We have driven the most powerful APEX ever produced stated by APEX, it was a little late, but it is here now. I've gotta say, it's the most beautiful sedan I've seen so far, and it has many featuers yet that hasn't been seen yet. We will unveil these when we finish showing all the other APEX cars first. So, we will be back, but I'll give you the rating so far. WE RATE THIS CAR: 18.2/20 (91%) Did you know? *It's the most powerful APEX so far, yet there are more quicker than this car, hence the Oaken Venice's most powerful trim is the most quickest vehicle by APEX. *The APEX Callisto was named after the Planet "Callisto" Category:Sedans Category:Vehicles made by APEX Automotive Category:Vehicles with a police version